Howl if you hear Me
by Addicted-to-the-Madness
Summary: "You will have my children. You are mine" Naruto didn't know whether to be flattered or completely offended by the words the handsome and rather...nude boy before him. AU Slash\
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**Howl If You Hear Me

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Male/Male, Mpreg, Sexual Content. (You know the stuff that you see normally), and a bit of Occ-ness {is that right?}.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto whose owner is Masashi Kishimoto-sama or the ideas from Animal X whose owner is Sugimoto Ami-sama.

**A/n:** This just came to me and I'm pretty much impulsive when it comes to things like this. So I decided to give it a try.

**/.../**

_**~Prologue~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_There is no sweeter sound than the crumbling of your fellow man._

_ -Groucho Marx-_

_** .**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

Dawn come and Dusk go. Centuries past and new ages come.

In a time that was wiped clean from history. A time that came before the rise or Merlin and King Arthur. That came before Caesar and Cleopatra. A time that settled somewhere in the time-line when evolution was still playing with its cards and dealt its hand.

On a battle ground stood two similar but very different beings. One with spears, clothing that was made from the wool of sheep and leather from the animal skins. Faces that were normal with a nearly flat surface that held a nose, ears, lips and eyes. Hair of colours from blond to white stood out.

On the other side where beings unlike the first. Their faces weren't flat but rather pointed with a raised nosed and jagged pointed teeth. Eyes that glowed an unholy light of red and gold. The face was filled with copious amounts of hair though less so that the head. They wore clothes to only hide the privates and looked as wild as the animals they seemed to be.

As if a signal was given both sides rushed towards each other in a fury of limbs and calls. One side held spears the next held claws and sharp teeth.

Dawn came and Dusk went. Time seemed to fly then stand still.

On the battle field now covered in a sea of blood stood a few people. Both from each side. As if a silent truce was spoken three from the wild side and seven from next stepped back before turning their backs to each other leaving the ground covered in their comrades and family.

The first side that was called Humans wrote about the beast like men who were more beast than man with glowing eyes and jagged teeth with knives in places of fingernails throughout history.

Stories spurred from the small mentions of such creatures. Names such as Beasts and Creatures dimmed in comparison to that of Lobo-hombres, Wolfmen, Werewolves and finally Lycans.

Fear of what such tales that were spoken drove the humans to do a smaller means of what happened on that faithful day where the numbers of the humans dwindled so much that they were nearly gone.

That fear drove them to kill and slaughter their own. Too long teeth was a subject and reason for execution. Wild hair and too long nails were cut before officials dragged you off to have you head removed.

Unlike the humans, the 'Lycans and Lobo-hombres' caused no such uproar. From the time of the great battle they had remained in the background. In the dark watching the humans write and spread false names and stories about them and they were pleased.

If the humans feared them, then they would stay away. They saw nothing wrong with it and so they remained silent in the dark and continued to watch as before. They would watch as the humans continued to live on in fear of them.

They would watch as the fear devoured them and they would watch it breed.

Because no matter what and no matter how much time passed. The humans would be their enemies and watching them crumble from the inside as fear overtook logic would be their best past time yet.

**/.../**

Pitch black eyes looked down at the brightly lite city of Konoha. Building stood proudly in the sky as if attempting to touch the heavens themselves and below them cars honked and screeched even at the late hour.

A sneer made its way to his lips as his gaze turned even more dispassionate than before.

He detested humans. The smell of them, their features even though his resembled them save for a few minorities.

The way they walked, talked acted and the way they greedily took everything and marked it as their own.

His eyes looked down at the ground he stood on. Instead of dirt, the essence of mother nature, the bed that his people and the animals around had known for years past and years to come, it was instead gravel. His pointed toes clenched and unclenched in the white gritty stones.

He remembered years ago when he was still a pup his father had brought him to this very same spot to show him the developing area that the humans had once again claimed as their own. Back then the earth was earth not gravel.

The wind blew and his head raised to the dark sky. There it was. That scent.

The black eyes gazed down at the beautifully lite city where his mate was residing in. As much as he hated humans he needed a mate if he wanted to have pups of his own. Hell would open up if he allowed Itachi to get some first.

Sasuke growled.

It was bad enough that he had found his mate three years ago. Deidara, the epitome of madness.

He heaved a sigh and ran his clawed hand through his hair that despite living a practically isolated life within his clan away from humans, it still remained proper.

He would be a man and suck up because he knew that his mate wasn't going to come to him so he would have to go to her instead.

The wind blew again and ruffled the fur of the large black wolf that stood in place of the pale skinned human, it's red eyes concentrated on the shining city blew the small hill.

Gravel crunched underneath its paw as it moved two steps forward with it's head raised to released a piercing echo of a howl.

**/.../**

Naruto jumped when the wolf pups in the enclosure howled back to the distant one that he had heard also. His blue eyes looked down fondly at the fluffy creatures at his feet.

"Don't worry little fellas, soon you'll be like that too."

_Free..._

**/.../**

**A/n: **Hey guys! I came back with another one because I really can't stay away...

Rip MLLiaM... it will be missed.

Review and tell me what you think of this lil starter. I have the first real chapter up and ready. Notify me of any mistakes you find and the beta issue will be solved as soon as I put up five fics...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**Howl If You Hear Me

**A/n:** Reviews make me happy.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Male/Male, Mpreg, Sexual Content. (You know the stuff that you see normally), and a bit of Occ-ness {is that right?}.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto whose owner is Masashi Kishimoto-sama or the ideas from Animal X whose owner is Sugimoto Ami-sama.

**/.../**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Been searching for a long long time for that oh-so-true love to comfort this heart of mine _

_ -Buju Banton-_

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** ~Chapter One~**

"He's over there!"

"Get him! get that fucking bastard!" splashing water could be heard in the empty and silent alley way as six men ran after a shadow silhouette.

_Pwing!_

One of the men cursed under his breath when he missed the aimed shot that bounced off of the dirty wall of the alley. More shots soon resounded followed by curses just like the first.

"Where did he go?" a man with brown hair splayed around his face with a small bang in the middle of his forehead.

His black eyes which held rings signifying sickness under them scanned the narrow alleyway before they landed on the dead end before him. "Where the hell did he go!" he asked no one in particular followed by a series of coughs.

"Hayate!" he sprung around at the shout of his name with his finger on the trigger ready to fire. His eyes widened at the scene before him which vaguely reminded him of a horror movie. The the man that called his name trembled beside him as his eyes shifted from side to side.

Hayate glanced at the man from the corner of his eye before gripping the gun in his grasp tightly. Friend or not, the man looked trigger happy at the moment.

A garbage can was turned on its side sending it clattering onto the stone floor. "Ahh!" Hayate jumped to the side even before the man began to bullets sending a bright yet brief lighting to the fairly dim setting. Hayate's breath hitched when he saw a large furry dog, no a _wolf_, dodge the bullets with swiftness that no normal animal could posess before it pounced on the man.

Limbs were torn from the man's body easily as if they were sponge as sharp teeth wasted no time in ripping the man apart. Blood splashed and joined the rest of the large puddle created by the other dead men who too were torn apart.

Hayate clenched his teeth when the man's cries finally stopped and the bloody muzzle of the wolf turned towards him. Any sensible person could see and understand that an animal such as the one in front of him was not normal. It's speed and agility weren't and it's size was larger than the normal wolf and the red eyes that the creature retained definitely gave the unnaturalness of the animal away to even the most foolish of people.

A deep rumbling growl tore from the large wolf as it crouched in a pouncing position only making Hayate's survival instincts blare in warning. His hand unconsciously gripped the weapon and lifted it. The growls of the animal became louder as it snarled showing him sharp and pointy, very pointy teeth that he had bared witness of watching them tear apart a man just minutes before.

He could feel cold sweat run down his forehead but could bring himself to care as he kept eyes contact with the animal while he lowered himself slowly to the ground before resting the silver pistol on the damp ground.

All the while red eyes followed his movements. The silver gun slide to the side with the very same eyes watching it get envelope by the shadows before they trained themselves back to the only living thing in the metallic smelling alley.

Hayate lowered himself as far as he could go not even paying attention to the cold dirty ground that transferred bacteria to his clothing. To any sane man such as himself showing a supernatural creature, in his opinion, submission was better than being its chew toy.

He realized that the growling had stopped, but it was a moment before he had the courage to look up only to find the wolf gone and in its place the body of a man. From his position he could easily tell it was male seeing as how the manhood was just dangling there but the face was shrouded by the surrounding shadows.

"You owe me"

He would've slapped himself if he didn't think that any sudden movement would get him killed. "W-wha..." never before had he stuttered like that since his high-school days and his crush on a teacher. An annoyed growl came from above and the tiny voice in his head that had doubted that the man was the wolf from before was brutally crushed.

"I said that you owe me." came the responce. The voice was soft but deep.

Black eyes blinked up at the figure. "O-owe you...owe you...what?" God he stuttering like a bumbling school child!

"Your life" came the simple response and before Hayate knew it he was left alone in the blood filled alley way. A ragged sigh of relief escaped his lungs before he pushed himself up on shaky limbs that thankfully were still intact.

As he sat on his bum trying to soothe his racing heart his eyes lifted from the moldy ground and to the gruesome image that filled his brain.

He couldn't stop the bile that spilled from his mouth.

**/.../**

Blue eyes sparkled and happy laughter was the only thing that could be heard besides the yips of the wolf pups that piled themselves on top of him. Even though he knew that he was breaking one of the rules placed on the Reserve he just couldn't stop himself from sneaking away from his guard post. A tan hand ruffled the soft fur of the pup that choose his face to lick.

Even though his mind was focused on the puppies his eyes darted around outside the enclosure for any signs of movement. After all. He was a guard and guards did not open the cages and go gallivanting around the place with wolf pups while he was on duty. Hell, he wasn't even allowed _near_ them in the daytime! He blew a puff of wind in the closest pup's face and watched as it scrambled back only to come tumbling back at him again.

Naruto gave a whoop of a laugh before he climbed to his feet, careful not to step on any of the pups that rolled off of him before he sprinted to the gate. His blue eyes softened when whimpers soon replaced happy yips when he stood on the other side of the wolf enclosure.

"I'm sorry Lil guys, I promise that I'll be back tomorrow night to play with you again but right now I gotta get back to my post. Can't have the grumps notice that I'm gone now can I?" he asked the whimpering pups on the inside of the fenced miniature forest. With one last wave his ran back to the other side of the park where he was supposed to be stationed for the next twelve hours.

"He he" he was so awesome. Not only had he snuck away from his post for the better part of a half a hour but he also got back before anyone even noticed. Inwardly he did a happy dance not noticing a figure approaching him from behind. Naruto froze when he felt a hand land heavily on his shoulder.

"Shit"

**/.../**

Naruto sighed loudly and slammed the door to his small apartment shut with a loud Bam!. He staggered over to the small bed before he flopped onto it limply.

"I hate my life" he groaned and turned over so that he would die of lack of oxygen and dirty bed sheets. Pathetic way to die if you ask him. His blue eyes glanced over at the red cracked alarm clock on the small bedside table.

7:25am.

That meant that he had another four hours before he had to leave to get to class for ten. He stifled a yawn and sat up slowly, tan hands reaching down to the hem of shirt that came over his head soon after, the very same shirt then was introduced to the ground in a swift fashion along with his pants and socks leaving the blond in a vest and boxer.

"I'm so fucking tired..." he moaned into the semi-flat pillow. He glanced around the room slowly his brain already preparing for its seven hour hibernation because seriously who was he kidding?

His room was dark despite the blinding morning sun, one benefit of having dark thick curtains. The moment he closed his eyes his stomach protested.

A small part of him wanted to crawl over to his cupboard and brew up some three minute ramen but a larger part of him stomped down the former viciously. He needed some down time pronto.

**/.../**

Red eyes looked up at the sky which portrayed how beautiful the world was. Blue, yellow, orange, pink and purple meshed together in a magnificent collage. Sasuke snorted. He sounded like that artist his fiend of a brother kept around as a mate.

An irritated noise built up in his chest when he lifted his back leg and began to scratch behind his ear with vigor. He hated this place. He should've known that finding the female wasn't going to simple. The place where it was was infested with both humans and pest but he had already acknowledge the two species as one because both of them annoyed his superior furry soul to its limit.

Around him the pests were still awake and would be until the wee hours of the morning but by then they would be few and sparse, it was then that he would allow himself to walk around in either form. The last thing he needed were human females latching onto him like the very fleas which he had biting into his flesh at the very moment.

He once again scratched viciously at his ear before finding it to troublesome and shifted. In the place of the large furry creature now stood a pale and very naked young man. A straight nose turned upwards at the humans that still walked around the park he was currently resting in. He crouched, never minding his 'business' that was dangling close to ground.

Not that he minded. The humans may have infested upon the land but the land belong to nature not them. He sat onto his bum minutes later and laid his head on his arms that rested on his knees.

He was bored.

His brother had always said that he had the attention span of a puppy when not occupied and he had to agree. Not that he would ever utter those words unless he was close to losing his pride and joy. Extreme situations call for heart wrenching words. His mind once again began to wander away from him.

The female. He wondered what she was like. Hopefully she wasn't a human because that...

That would be like screwing Sakura...

just...

that was something that not even the most barbaric creatures should be subjected too. He yawned and blinked back the bleariness from his dark eyes but after another round of well placed yawns he gave up.

His body curled in on itself and fur instantly began to sport from his pale flesh. Limbs shortened and bent, a straight nose became a diamond shaped wet spot and a face became a pointed muzzle. His red slanted eyes blinked a few more times before they closed.

He would sleep before searching for the female again later on. His mind drifted but still stayed alert, his pointed and moving ears a testimony that no human or animal was catching off guard.

**/.../**

"I'm fine Hinata-chan!" Naruto protested when the brunette woman refused to be calm into submission by his puppy dog eyes. The normally shy and skittish woman was now the female version of a commando. She was man-handling him for god's sake!

"What did professor Danzou give you Naruto-kun?" she asked him her pale lilac eyes daring him to lie to her. The blond man gulped and rubbed the back of his head in a nervous fashion.

"Naruto..." she growled lowly. He chuckled and a few cold sweats rolled down his forehead. What was she Bipolar?

He suddenly stared at the wall far behind her narrow shoulders not having the courage to look her in the eyes. "J-Just some hormones and stuff..." he mumbled.

Lilac eyes narrowed down at the man who was swamped in bed covers that pooled at his waist.

"Naruto, what other 'stuff' did he give you?" she questioned him. Naruto sighed and shook his head before mumbling something inaudible.

"What was that?" the brunette asked.

"..."

"Naruto!" she yelled making the blond jump in the dorm bed.

"I dunno okay! I don't know, he just gave me the normal stuff like hormones and cell reproduction pills along with a few blood replenishing ones to give back the blood he took for tests and then he slipped me some green and yellow ones to boot but I never questioned him on what they were. Happy now?" he panted his blue eyes were down casted realizing how foolish he was.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered and smoothed down his unruly hair that sprang right back up.

"What ever he gave you made you collapse, you do know that right? tablets aren't supposed to make you collapse. I want you to stop taking those pills he gives to you" she demanded. Naruto's eyes widened. "H-Hinata, you don't understand I need the money" he pleaded.

The woman shook her head making her long hair fly around her. "What ever he is giving you is making your body weak Naruto, this is the third time in a week you fainted! the money isn't as important as your life is it?" she said as she tried to reason with him.

"Hinata... " he began but was cut off when the woman spoke again. "I'll give you"

Blue eyes looked at her in confusion, his head tilting automatically in a substitute for not being gifted in raising one eyebrow.

"Huh?" he asked. "Give me what?"

Hinata sat straighter and he was instantly reminded that she was the heiress to a multi-national weapons company. "The money. I'll lend it too you"

"Hinata-"

"Naruto" she answered back calmly.

"I-"

"You" she interrupted again.

"Stop that!-" he tried a second time.

"Stop what Naruto-kun?" she asked him looking genuinely curious and sounding as innocent as she looked.

Naruto let out a rush of breath and for once despite her looks and shape, he truly believed that Hinata was a Hyuuga. He had just received first hand on how they toyed with peoples emotions. Creeps the lot of them.

"Hinata no" he said firmly his lip set in a firm line.

Hinata sighed and shook her head knowing how stubborn the blond could be.

"Fine. I won't give it to you" she agreed and turned her back to him, hiding a smile as she did so. He could be stubborn but she could also.

Naruto smiled gently at the woman even though she couldn't see it, his hand snaking up to her shoulder.

"Hinata-chan." her name rolled off his tongue softly making her spin to look at him, the previous toughness gone and the shy look returned. "Naruto-kun..."

"I know that you only want to help but... it'll only feel like charity. Like I'm some sorta charity case 'ya know what I mean?" he asked her. Hinata could only nod slowly, her lilac eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Naruto sat up straighter in the bed and raised his hands in front of him. He _hated_ when girls cried!

**/.../**

"Your late! the shift began thirty-five minutes ago you ungrateful brat!" spittle flew and Naruto resisted the urge to wipe his face as some landed on his cheeks and above his eyes.

"I know, I know. I'll make it up" he said wincing inwardly at his tired voice. Screw tired, he felt like a zombie.

"You better as hell! there're lots of people who would gladly take your place!" he bellowed at the blond again. At this point Naruto couldn't honestly care and just nodded along with everything the man said. Soon enough he left the blond at his post while muttering about ungrateful freaks.

His blue eyes glanced down at the battered watch on his wrist.

12:51am.

Time to go and see the little rascals.

Naruto cracked his back and slipped from his post, careful to keep watch for the flashlight of the wandering guards, though he knew that he had a full twenty minutes before one came past the pups habitat.

Already even as he was quite a good distance away, the yips of the wolf pups brought a smile to his face. It would seem that they smelt him already. Cute.

"Hey Lil' guys. How are ya today?" he asked them because technically it was morning.

The pups yipped louder and jumped against the wired fencing urging him to come inside and play with them.

Naruto grinned and unlocked the metal door before he slipped through the space and closed it back softly. Imediently several small furry bodies pounced onto him knocking him to the floor of the habitat.

"Okay okay! it's nice to see you guys too!" he laughed as he was mercilessly licked on every exposed inch of skin with small wet tongues. He sat up when they backed off slightly, each small furry body standing or sitting just a foot away from him.

Naruto spent the next fifteen minutes chasing and running from the pups around the enclosure. He panted as he dropped to his bum on the dirt floor, his uniform shirt was hanging over a branch of one of the various trees in the mini forest, he was glad too because his vest was soaked.

He placed a hand to his chest in an effort to slow his heart beat as his chest heaved. Somehow he found the energy to laugh when the pups sprawled themselves out, just as tired at their human friend.

Naruto eyed them, the blue eyes sparkling with happiness that he didn't feel when around humans. Strange, but that word was the definition of him.

A loud grunt came from the edge of the tree line, the place that was masked in darkess. Naruto tilted his head slightly wondering when had one of the pups snuck away from him.

One, three, seven... no... they were all there, so what-

His eyes grew impossibly wide when the figure of a furry beast emerged from the tree line, red eyes focused on him unblinking as it advanced.

The pups growled at the black creature but soon whimpered and rolled over and onto their back exposing the soft belly when a deep growl came from the still moving creature. Even though they had yet to be exposed to the true harshness of the wild they understood when to be cute and when to be downright submissive.

Naruto's heart picked back up and sweat ran down from his breathing spiked and hitched and then...

He ran.

Naruto scrambled from the ground before stumbling towards the entrance of the enclosure.

He didn't know that they placed a new wolf in the habitat. And now...

He was going to die!

A smile bloomed on his face when he saw the metal gate just as few feet away. He was going to make it!

Just a glance backwards dashed those hopes away when he saw the beast leaping towards him. His face met the ground when the wolf landed on his back.

"Ugh..." he moaned and turned over when the weight was lifted. His head was spinning from the fall, his wrist was also thumping with pain but that was the least of his worries now. Not when he was staring into the face of the largest wolf that he was pretty sure existed.

Red eyes stared back into blue.

Red eyes watched as the human trembled before him.

Red eyes watched as the human's eyes fluttered.

Red eyes watched with a lot of pride when the human fainted but a slight irritation arose when he realized that he would have to carry the female back to her den.

Sasuke shifted back into his human form before the pale limb reached down and plucked Naruto from the ground.

A frown curved at his lips at the weight of the female or lack of it. Probably a bad reaction to the deer excretion the humans ate on a daily basis.

His black eyes glanced at the whining pups who had rolled back to their stomachs but made no move to stand. "She'll be okay. I won't hurt her" he said softly and add a soft comforting growl.

Sasuke walked past the whimpering wolf pups with a limp blond cradled like the bride he was in his arms. The shifter looked down at his blond mate and a small twitch of the lips exploded into a massive grin that exposed his larger and more prominent canines.

He found his mate and he was so gonna screw and get some puppies before his pain in the ass brother.

Now..

Where the hell was his mates den again?

**/.../**

**A/n:**Remember reviews encourage me to write, write, write!

I'd like to thank my first nine reviewers. You have no Idea how freaking excited I was when I saw 9 reviews just sitting there waiting for me hours after I posted. Funny thing though. I had the first chapter written before the interlude...

Special thanks to!: skyglazingMaro, ToXicStArCaNdy, BlackAce-Hearts, IWishIWasACheescake, nekokiki, and finally lukakoolarigato!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**Howl If You Hear Me

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Male/Male, Mpreg, Smex, (You know the stuff that you see normally), and a bit of Ooc-ness and Oc!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto whose owner is Masashi Kishimoto-sama or the ideas from Animal X whose owner is Sugimoto Ami-sama.

**A/n: **Hugs and Kisses to those who reviewed! -Cheers- That made me so freaking happy!. Sorry for the long wait I had this chapter written but for soe reason it felt and still feels like it's missing something. Hopefully it's not as bad as I think it is.

**~/~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ The truth is painful to some people and that's unfortunate._

_ -Alan Bond-_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~/~**

**{Chapter Two}**

"Hatake-san!" Kakashi opened the lone eye and looked at the rookie detective he was paired with.

Really, now that was just an insult to him- a man who had fifteen years in the service to be paired with a brat that was just fresh off of the training wheels.

"Hatake-_san!_" the masked detective briefly wondered if he could get away with the claim of a stray bullet...

"Yes Izumo-Ko?" the younger man grimaced before a frown donned on his face. "Kakashi-san, I would appreciate it if you dropped that demeaning honorific"

Kakashi's one eye turned up as a sign that he was smiling beneath the mask. "Now, now Izumo-Ko" the older detective said in a cheerful voice "Bringing your personal insecurities while on the job won't get you very far"

The brown haired rookie stood gapped mouth as the grey haired man made a shoo motion with his hands before turning and exiting the blood splattered alleyway. "_K-Kakashi-san!_" the young man called after his superior who whipped out an orange colored book the moment he withdrew from the bloodbath that they were called on to investigate and question a witness about.

Hatake barely suppressed a groan when the boy called his name like his last night one night stands. The greyish black eye flitted back and forth over the page of the newest Icha-Icha Tropical Paradise novel. People usually questioned him about how serious he was about his career albeit in whispers that they thought he couldn't hear.

Ah... the ignorance of the simple minded idiots..

The truth was that he didn't need to prove himself to anyone, when a serious case came along that was worth his intelligence then _yes_ he would act like the pro he was. But cases like the one behind him. The one where the rookie was still questioning the sole witness of the massacre of what he could only guess were at least seven to eight men.

Kakashi giggled slightly at a rather perverse paragraph in the book.

He didn't need to pretend that he was interested in what was going on in the case, he didn't need to question the witness about description because he knew who did it. He didn't need answers because he had them all. All except one.

The one eyes lifted from the page to stare out at the streets bustling with people. 'Sasuke-chan... What were you doing in the city hmm?' he asked himself.

The train of thought about the culprit screeched to a halt when his eye caught sight of a man surrounded by several children. His chocolate hair was brushed into a pineapple and from where he stood he could see that his hair matched his eyes. Tanned skin stood out and good god it looked lickable.

Would it taste like chocolate or caramel ice-cream? Hmm.. He'd just have to go and find out.

With a quick glance left and right Kakashi sauntered across the street leaving a flustered rookie behind and towards his future husband.

***/***

Deep azure eyes fluttered open to a dimly lit apartment room. They stared at the stained colored ceiling before shifting along the sparsely furnished area of his bedroom that was also his kitchen and living room.

A shiver ran over his body when a bleak breeze blew from one of the two windows of the small shabby apartment. Naruto could see through the cloud of blur that was his vision, the sky was still dark meaning that dawn had yet to come so... why the hell was he back here?

He couldn't help the groan that came from his mouth when he tried and almost failed to sit up, god his back hurt like a bitch. It felt like one of the bears from the Reserve had used his back as a trampoline!

"Fuck.." the blond moaned when something popped in his said aching back. Naruto propped one hand on the bed and the other rubbed at his eyes until the bleariness of sleep finally faded, it was then that he truly _saw_ his apartment. What he couldn't see was the hurricane that dropped by!

"What the-" despite popular belief of the male gender, not all of them were dirty slobs who were too lazy to even place a beer can in the garbage. Naruto fitted under and into another category because for one he was all about the cleanliness since having a job in a science lab called for it and he had never touched a beer in his twenty-six years of living.

So it really got him wondering why the hell his normally clean room was the very opposite of the word. His drawers were pulled from the sockets; two actually in the middle of the room. The few medical books that he had that were, mind, stacked up in a neat and proper order scattered with several pages out.

He mourned the loss of his favorite 7th edition Biology book by Edgiton. He could just see the disapproval in the half Englishwoman and half Japanese.

His curtains had what seemed like claw marks running down them and in sequence destroying them beyond repair.

"Did a stray cat get in along with the hurricane?" he asked himself out of shock. The damage in simple words was fucking unbelievable.

Naruto slowly slid from the bed and onto the cold cement floor below, he somehow ignored the teeth chattering temperature that sent a rather violent shiver through his body. His feet staggered to a stop half way to the bathroom and just as quick with a bit of hesitation his hands reached up and prodded his flesh.

A sudden horror dawned on his still shocked mindscape. He was naked.

Nude. In his freaking birthday suit.

Screw being confused about how he had returned home and the state of his apartment. He was not a nudist! And being naked bothered him very much when he hadn't once in his life left the bathroom naked much less _slept _naked!

'Oh god! Did I drink last night?' a quick huff into his palm crossed off that from his metal list.

'High?' his fingers were held in front of his face and then moved back to insure his straight lined sight.

The soft creaking of the only other door in his apartment besides the front door alerted him and he whipped around to come face to face with a dripping wet and equally stark-naked dark haired male.

A blush rose onto his cheeks when a very conspicuous part of the male anatomy sat dangling for the entire world to see and seeing as how it was only him in the room he quickly diverted his eyes away from the other man's member.

Another male.. Another person in his apartment that he didn't know!

"Who the fuck are you!"

He may be subdued and a bit docile but he had no problem with using language that was unwelcomed in the lab.. or anywhere where people had electric rods up their asses.

The boy because he looked no older than seventeen, eighteen at most, just stood there with a cocky (and was that smug he saw!) smirk on his face.

Naruto suddenly felt the urge to punch him. Hard.

***/***

Sasuke's smirk was the only thing indicating that he had heard the simmering blond because really she just looked too cute to be called raging.

The youngest Uchiha's red tinted eyes travelled down the vincity of the blonds' body. Slender but not in the too girly definition as he could see light muscles along the tanned arms. A cute belly-button that was asking him to stick his tongue inside.

Water flew from the charcoal colored locks when Sasuke nodded in appreciation at her hips. Only Mother Moon knew how his hands were going to abuse them, though they were a bit thin for a female. The eyes continued down, unaware of the fidgeting owner that he was eye molesting because really... why use his eyes to fuck when he had a dick to do that with.

Speaking of his penis...

Naruto yelped when the sex organ sudden springed to life right before his eyes. Fuck the confusion about the wrecked room and why he was naked! He was about to be raped!

Naruto flinched when a rather victorious grin erupted from boy's lips. Right.

He was going to lose his virginity to a deranged teenager who looked to be nearly eight years younger than him and the cocky bastard was grinning like he had just won the jackpot. The blue eyed man wondered for the zillionth time in his life if his birth pissed off some god up above.

While musing he didn't notice that the person of said contemplation had moved from the other side of the room. He did notice when his body was pulled flush against the hard body that seemed too hot to be normal and he definitely noticed when something hot and rigid poked his stomach.

"That wouldn't be your hand would it?" he was going to lose his purity and here he was, trying to make small talk with his very own rapist.

The said rapist only grinned showing white teeth and a pointed canine that reminded him of a dog.

Awesome. He was going to be raped by a crazed teen who was ill and had a bastard complex and abnormal teeth. Yippy-de-fucking-do.

...He really needed to stop that...

Naruto tried to pull away but the arms just seemed to tighten around him in a painful lock. "Ow.." red tinted eyes looked down into his when the soft gasp escaped. Blue eyes widened when the fuzzy memories cleared and crashed like a freaking tsunami.

He remembered that he was playing with the pups and then... and then...!

Sasuke looked down amused and no less horny as his female's eyes widened once again. They were so pretty.

"Y..You're the-" Naruto swallowed heavily and breathed deeply "The wolf from the reserve" he finished in a whisper.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side and if Naruto didn't think of him in such a psychotic light he would call it cute. The loud barking laugh didn't help his thoughts.

Sasuke threw his head back and laughed loudly before lifting and pulling the blond even closer to his heated body then sprung her around. "You're cute _and_ smart! Itachi is going to be so jealous of you!"

Sasuke leaned down and nuzzled his soon-to-be mate's cheek totally ignoring how the lithe body wiggled and tried to pull away from him. Naruto leaned his head as far back at it could go with a hand pressing on the back of his head and stared at the smiling deranged teen.

Who the fuck was Itachi?! No screw that, who the fuck was this insane bastard!?

Just as he was going to voice his rather thuggish language that would have Hinata blushing up a storm despite her status he suddenly found himself speechless. Literally seeing as how the breath was being sucked from his mouth by a pair of lips.

Sasuke smirked into the kiss when he felt the female tense up but a few moments after loosen up in his grasp. A throaty moan escaped his mouth when he grounded his still hard member against the female's eliciting a much more delicious sound.

Luna up above knew that he needed to fuck and now.

Naruto jerked in surprise when he felt slightly roughened hands grip his ass in a rather abusing manner. Was he really just kissing back this psycho?

The blond blinked when he felt the sensation of flying before he landed on the not too comfortable mattress of the bed. He lifted his head and looked towards the teen who was now prowling towards him like a predator.

Pardon.

A horny predator. Without his consent Naruto's eyes slipped down to the stiff cock that seemed to have gotten harder.

Naruto was no woman but once in every man's life they had to stoop down to a certain level when the situation called for it. He squeaked when his legs were forcefully thrown apart and the teen settled between them with a victorious grin in place. Naruto took one last look at the straining erection before he made up his mind.

Fuck male pride, this was not how he wanted his virginity to go!

Sasuke flinched back and two hands quickly covered his ears when a high pitched scream assaulted them followed by a series of pleas for help.

Sasuke growled and glared at the female below him. Why the hell was she screaming! his dark eyes glanced down at the slowly wilting erection before he snapped. Naruto suddenly relived the feeling of flying once more before he found himself flipped with his face in the pillow and ass in the air with his hands held behind his back.

"No! Stop!" tears gathered and threatened to fall when he realized that it was really going to happen. He was going to be raped...

Sasuke felt a sense of satisfaction when the female stopped her struggles. With a renewed hard-on he slowly made his way towards his destination. He wanted to savor this moment. His first penetration in his mate, this moment was one that he was going to take his sweet, slow-

***/***

Ishiki growled and covered his head with the pillow when the blond idiot's voice raised a pitch higher. Why couldn't the dumb fucker be quiet? Didn't he know that others had to do real work unlike him who was a human lab rat?

Everyone knew what was going on at the Laboratory that the blond worked at since it wasn't a well-kept secret seeing as several scientists lived in the shabby apartment building for the close location mainly, including him.

Ishiki snarled and flung the pillow across the room before he clambered off the bed in jerky movements. He was going to teach that brat to be quiet. He tried to be a good neighbor and ignore him. He tried to be civil and give the annoying rat time to realize that he was disturbing others but No!

Pale hands clenched and unclenched making veins appear on the lightly muscled arms.

A high pitched scream was followed by his door meeting the wall as he marched out of his apartment. He had always hated the sunny appearance and big smiled brat with every fiber of his body, the man who probably the same age as him always rubbed him the wrong way and he knew why.

Not that he would ever admit it be he was jealous. Not only did the dumb idiot get a slightly higher raise than the others who worked in 27th ward but he was favored by the head Scientist of that ward. Ishiki hated it, he hated how Danzo-sama would smile when the idiot would ask a question that the imbeciles in ward 19 could answer!

The other occupants of the fifth floor who were in hearing range were all either peeking out or looked ready to do what Ishiki planned on doing. A small grin found its way onto the man's thin lips making his nose twitch with movement of his lips, he had a crowd watching when he was going to pound a few good cuffs into the brats' skull. He might not be the strongest person in the building, not by a long shot but he was far stronger than the girlish blond!

The brown haired man growled and turned the knob on the blond nuisances' door and was mildly surprise to find it open. All the better. A pale hand pushed his square glasses up farther onto his nose. He'd show the idiot.

He pushed the thin piece of wood back with all of his strength and grinned when he heard a crack whether it was the door or the wall he cared not seeing as that was only one of the many things he would crack belonging to the blond idiot.

"Hey! I thought I told you to shut the fuck up the other day!" he yelled.

Ishiki paused in his rant when he saw the blond plus the other person in the room. His grin suddenly grew in size.

"You're in big trouble Uzumaki, you know that having another person live in these apartments without informing the landlord means eviction." Ishiki crossed his arms and allowed his eyes to roll over the other person who had the blond nuisance is such a position.

"I always knew that you were a fag! How much did you pay pretty boy here to fuck you huh? Never knew you were so desperate for a shag" Ishiki's ego was boosted when the men behind him broke out in cackles at the joke.

Naruto felt the fingers that held his ass in place remove themselves and he quickly covered himself with the thing bed sheet. "Y-you have it wrong Ishiki-san!" he tried to explain but the man who interrupted in with another taunt.

Ishiki stepped farther into the apartment like he owned it as well. "No I don't you dirty fag. I now see why Danzo-sama like you so much, you suck him off too don't you slut?" he laughed when he realized that all of his years of jealously were harbored for nothing. Danzo-sama only favored the little fucker because he was his own personal slut!

It all made sense now!

The higher pay was probably the pay for his 'services' and the smiles held something deeper!

"I've got you all figured out you little whore. Why don't you quit trying to be a scientist and instead pursue his profession" Ishiki motioned at Sasuke who was now facing the gloating man with an indifferent look on his face.

"No offense to you pretty boy." Ishiki added when he finally took in the overall appearance of the other male in the room. The boy because he was clearly still a kid stood just a few feet away from the bed, his body slack and seemly relaxed as he stared back unblinking at Ishiki.

Cold sweat gathered at the back of the young scientist's neck as he took a slight step back. What the hell was up with that stare?

"N-not only are you a fag but nothing short of a pedophile it seems. Tell ya what _Naruto_-" Ishiki grinned and disregarded the teen when he saw the blond shudder at the call of his name. "How about we make a deal. You become my little slut for free of course and I'll forget everything that happened here hm? I'll even ask Danzo-sama if we can share you. How would you like that? Two cocks stuffed in your faggot ass!"

Ishiki barely had time to process his last thoughts when the dark haired teenager appeared before him. The last thing he saw was two glowing red eyes.

***/***

Naruto stared wide eyed at the carnage before him. Blood and flesh decorated his floor and wall with the only recognizable part left of the man was his head which as rolled several feet away from the mutilated body.

With a shaking hand he swiped away the dribble of blood from his face with the white sheet staining it red.

He flinched violently when he heard a scream farther down the hall before it died off in a gurgle. A cry of fear tore from his throat and he crawled off of the bed dragging the bed sheet with him when the figure of a huge shaggy looking animal appeared in the bloody doorway, in its mouth was what any retarded person could describe as _piece_ of an arm.

The blond pushed himself into the corner of the room when the bloody animal padded towards him, tail wagging slightly. A muffled thunk made him look down at the still clothed torn appendage that was dropped in his lap like a present. It reminded him of a dog dropping the morning paper before its masters feet.

However seeing as it wasn't paper but a bloody limb...

A big fur covered head tilted to the side in confusion and a high pitched whine echoed through the silent apartment when the blond slumped unconscious?

Wasn't that a good present?

***/***

Sasuke growled his voice bouncing off the walls and back as he stared down at the bodiless ball of flesh that was just inches in front of him. He grinned at the gruesome scene before him. Legs, arms and random chunks of flesh littered the door way and continued down the hall way.

The walls were stained in the red ink that was the very life essence of all living things and unfortunately in Sasuke's eyes that included humans. Innards made the morbid feeling even more effective if one liked to see guts and other things that should be stayed hidden from view spill out onto the floor from a man's stomach.

Dirty humans. They deserved total extinction.

Speaking of dirty things. Dark eyes lined with tints of red around the iris glared down at his first victim. The _beast_ that had dared to call _his_ mate, _his_ female a slut and a whore. The fucker just had to die.

No questions asked, he just had to.

Sasuke would never have believed someone, even if it was Mother Moon herself if they told him that he would hate a person more than Itachi. A few minutes ago he would scoff and claim the person as an idiot because honestly.

Itachi was the reincarnation of the devil himself. Who told a young defenseless puppy that if he jumped off the top of a waterfall then he would grow wings! That only the bravest of all wolves could achieve the ultimate form. A fly wolf.

Sasuke growled and reached between his legs to cup his balls. He had nearly lost all feeling in them that day. The waterfall stunt was only one in many. Itachi had thrown him in a bear cave saying that it would win fathers approval. He was five years old. The bears paw was bigger than his head.

Fucker.

He had held him underwater for five minutes in which he did to 'help Sasuke grow his gills that ever great warrior needed and had'. He was eight and nearly died from lack of oxygen and inhalation of water.

Evil bastard.

In every single stunt, every single plot to somehow kill him the bastard had always had this smile on his face. Never leaving, always there. Even when he pushed him off of the cliff and told his parents that 'silly little Sasuke slipped'. By Luna he would rid that evil creature of a heart... or just a head because who was he kidding?

His attention was once more focused on the head whose eyes were spread wide open in horror and mouth slightly agape in protest, the glasses were somewhere in the carnage outside of the room. The teenager grinned when the itch to pee came upon him. He would give the dirty two legged parasite the honor to have his pee land on him. It wasn't because he was vain. It was the logic of the universe.

"Maa maa. Really Sasuke-Chan?" Sasuke's head jerked up and his mood dampened down several notches. The one other person who could irritate the supernatural hell out of him.

Hatake Kakashi. The pack's eyes and ears outside of the pack. His former mentor and longtime pain in the ass.

A tick appeared above his eye. "Kakashi.." the man just smiled, or at least he assumed that he did seeing as how the damable mask prevented any and every one from seeing any apart from his eye.

Sasuke watched as the man scratched at the back of his head, the once playful eye now disturbingly serious was settled on him.

He did not fidget.

"Now Sasuke. What are we going to do about this... mess?"

The Uchiha blinked before a vicious grin of sharp teeth was displayed making Kakashi quirk an eyebrow.

"Burn it"

**~/~**

_Sorry for all the mistakes and errors you found. I know that this chapter isn't long but I won't abandon this story.*sighs* If only a school could disappear like magic. *Poof*_

_Thanks for all of the reviews, they really made my day. Review and join the Dark Side! we have Sundaes and lots of Chocolate!_


End file.
